The Strangest Thing
by No one and Nobody
Summary: For the Ouran and Bleach lovers. A short story about Hunny's first love, and who Yachiru spent herlife before Soul Society with. HunnyYachiru One of the strangest pairings that you might not have expected PLEASE review? PLEEEASE?


Yachiru yawned for the millionth time. Things sure were boring when Kenpachi wasn't around to bug and cling onto.

She sat up straight with a bored expression on her face.

Yachiru kept the reputation of a skilled death god, and the vice captain and closest friend of Kenpachi- a respected and feared captain.

But of course, no one would suspect that of the short, cheery, pink-haired girl at first glance.

She was completely bored out of her mind now- she began playing with her feet, kicking them alternately.

"Whoops!" she exclaimed, as her sandal flew of her foot, and landed somewhere under her bed. She jumped off her chair and crawled

over to it. Bending low, she stuck out her hand to get it, and felt around for it. "What's this?" she asked herself. Yachiru pulled out

something a little thicker than paper from underneath her bed.

She stared at it. Why did she have this? It was a picture of her from when she lived in the real world as an ordinary person.

Yachiru couldn't take her eyes off the picture. There she was- in her old middle school uniform (she hadn't grown since then), smiling,

as usual, and standing right beside a boy about her height who looked equally as happy.

"Mitsukuni." she muttered.

Yachiru felt her eyes burning, then slowly and quietly, the tears began to fall. She hugged the picture tightly and let herself cry.

* * *

"Yachiru-chan!" 

Yachiru turned around to the familiar voice calling her name. "Mitsukuni!"

"What are you doing here?" the adorable blonde boy asked her.

"Hmm." she said, tapping her fingers on her chin, as if it weren't obvious. "I'm here to see you!" she said, and she smiled at him.

He made no reply, but he answered her with a smile that was just as brilliant. He put out his hand for her to take, and she accepted it

without hesitation, and let him lead the way.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka was in his first year of high school, but he was barely any taller than Yachiru, who was only in her latest middle

school year, and who was not exactly labeled "tall" either.

Class hours were over, and so they were free to go wherever they pleased- and, expectedly, they walked into a little shop nearby that

sold cakes and many other delightful treats. Mitsukuni ordered quite a lot- and Yachiru followed suit for the fun of it. Both of them

adored this place- hardly anyone went there, so the biggest table was usually vacant. They sat there again today.

They got the biggest table because it was the only one that all their food could fit in.

The two of them could sit their for hours and still have an interesting conversation. It didn't really matter where they ate, actually- as

long as they were with each other, they were perfectly satisfied.

After three hours of chatting and chomping, they finally left ("We were a little fast today!" Yachiru commented).

Today, just like any other day, Mitsukuni walked Yachiru home. Today they walked in silence, but they didn't forget to hold hands.

"Mitsukuni?" Yachiru asked finally.

"Yes?"

"You're name's too long." She looked up at the sky to think. "Hunny."

"Are you still hungy, Yachiru-chan?" he asked her, thinking she wanted some honey.

She shook her head patiently. "From now on, I'll call you Hunny."

He smiled at her and nodded.

* * *

Yachiru looked up finally, and dried her tears- even though she knew they would keep coming. 

They had been so happy. She sniffed. "I'm so sorry." she muttered, as she held onto the picture.

* * *

The next day, Yachiru did not skip off to the High School area again to look for her good friend. She did not want to face him.

Everyone she knew had probably heard by now- she was moving to somewhere far away, and she probably would not see him again.

She hated good-byes.

* * *

Mitsukuni had heard the news, alright. And he was avoiding her for exactly the same reason.

He walked out of the school gates sadly, and walked onto the road.

Cars were speeding by so fast today, he noticed.

His eye caught a glimpse of bright pink.

"Yachiru?" he muttered to himself. It was definitely her. Her pace had slowed down horribly, and she seemed oblivious to all her surroundings.

In fact, all the cars were just narrowly missing her.

Except that one.

"Yachiru-chan!!!" Hunny screamed at the top of his lungs, and she stopped at that deadly spot to look at him.

Hunny froze. His anxious eyes gazed into her sad ones, and that was the last he ever saw of her.

* * *

Yachiru looked down at the picture again, but this time, she smiled. Tears streamed down her face uncontrollably but quietly.

"I should be happy, because..." she let the tears fall- sometimes they were good for the soul.

"... because I got to remember you." she stood up and placed the old picture under her pillow- the safest place she could think of.

She smiled as she ran out of the room and into the sunshine. Yachiru looked up at the sky to make a promise.

"I'll wait for you... Hunny-chan."


End file.
